It is known in the art a method for preparation of emulsions by means of a transonic device comprising a nozzle for supply of a working medium, means for supply of emulsified components and a blending chamber (U.S. Pat. No. 1,669,519 A1, IPC5 B01F5/04, A23C11/00, published in 1991). In this device, steam is used as a working medium, and an disadvantage limiting the application of this device is a reduced ratio range of the working and homogenized media as the steam has a high heat-absorption capacity and already at its content of 10% in the blend, that leads to essential increase of the blend temperature and volumetric content of the steam (gas) constituent of the blend, that results in sharp increase of the sound velocity in the blend (compressibility of the decreases) before a pressure drop, which sharply decreases the intensity of the pressure drop and leads to a deterioration of the obtained emulsion quality.
It is also known in the art a device for preparation of a water-fuel emulsion, which device comprises a blending chamber as well as a fuel nozzle and a water nozzle for supply of respective mediums to the blending chamber (patent RU 1761241 A1 IPC5 B01F5/04, published in 1992). To eliminate the disadvantage of the device according to the above-stated patent by means of ensuring the possibility to extend the range of the ratio of components blended, it was proposed to use not cold water and steam as the working medium for generation of a supersonic flow in this device. At that, an increase in the blend velocity was achieved through an increase in the pressures of the working and homogenized mediums that still led to an increase of power consumption (to a necessity to increase the power of pumps), and a reduction of the sound velocity in the blend was achieved by a release of gas dissolved in water and homogenized medium through a decrease of the pressure before the pressure drop below a saturation pressure level. Value of the pressure before the drop at the given inlet pressure of the device depends on the volumetric ratio of phases before the drop. The greater the volume of the gas constituent, the lower the pressure before the drop, the higher the blend velocity, the greater the Mach number (the higher compressibility) and the more intense the pressure drop (it is proportional to the square of the Mach number). As a result, the quality of the obtained water-fuel emulsion is improved. However, the use of cold water as the working medium in this device limits the volumetric ratio of phases to the range of 0.4 to 0.7 that significantly restricts the range of the Mach numbers used (1.67 to 1.83) and gives a narrow range and low intensity of the pressure drop (2.78 to 3.33). Meanwhile, the Mach number can reach the value of 6 at the water temperature of 150° C., while the intensity of the pressure drop is increasing by more than one order of magnitude.